Five Nights at DoorKitten's 2 - Electric Boogaloo
Five Nights at DoorKitten's 2 - Electric Boogaloo 'is a hyper cool game which is hip with the teens. It is ten times more derp then it's prequel. As George Washington said, "It smells like fish eggs, and I cannot tell a lie!" Story For some unexplained reason, DoorKitten's Diner was shut down after the events of the first game. However, at the restaurant's GRAND REOPENING, the original animatronics were all replaced and the originals were left to rot... '''FOR SOME UNEXPLAINED REASON--' Now you need to be their lawyer and save their butts. Despite the fact that they '''TRIED TO KILL YOU '''and are '''STILL TRYING TO KILL YOU. Animatronic Toy DoorKitten Toy DoorKitten is DoorKitten's replacement, and is even more derpy then her predecessor (despite the fact that the only thing that changed was the new inclusion of c h e k s). She'll look for you, and once she's captured you, she will make you walk on legos for eternity. Youch. When you see her, hit her with the big stick to make her leave. Toy KeyKat Toy KeyCat is KeyKat's ancestor, and he (or she?) luckily had more changed then the addition of cheeks. Now he/she has a mustache and a hat. Why he has a mustache and a hat is beyond me. He flies around the building, trying to find you. Whap him with the big stick to make him get the boot out of there. Toy LockKit Toy LockKit is LockKit's replacement, and is notably less nightmare fuel then the former. She looks just like LockKit, accept the fact she's blue and has cheeks. (Actually, now that I think about it, that sounds slightly scarier..) She hovers around the building. Use the magical big stick to make her leave. Mar-ngle Sue Mar-ngle Sue is Edgy Cat's replacement, but they made her pink and white and called it not edgy. The kids ripped her apart because she was not edgy. Now she is a recolor of Edge Cat with white fur, pink hair, one yellow eye, B L O O D T E A R S, and a gray line for a body. She crawls around the building. Blast Justin Beiber music to make her leave. Withered DoorKitten What is left of the original DoorKitten. Now is covered in rips, missing an ear and hand, and has a stick leg for one of her legs. She tries to break into the office. Hit her with that stick of yours to scare her off. Withered KeyKat A withered version of KeyCat. She has ripped wings, a ripped tuxedo, a wire tail, and a walking stick. She flies into your office. Scare her off with Justin Bieber music to win the battle. Withered LockKit LockKit, but broken. She now has rips around her lock, stick arms, and wires sticking out of her. She tries to float into your office, but because she's blind, she leaves immediately. Withered Edgy Cat Edgy Cat isn't much different besides her being covered with rips, having blood tears (because that's edgy), and having a new guard dog, but instead of being a guard dog, it's a guard WOFL, because wofls are edgy. To attack her, throw a stick at her dog to make her leave. If you throw a stick at Edgy Cat herself, she kill you. Withered Golden DoorKitten Golden DoorKitten is Withered DoorKitten, but golden. Oh, and she has white pupils, and a derpy smile. She only appears if the stick generator gets evil eyes. Blast Justin Beiber music to make her leave, or else she will devour your save data. Places Important places in the game, because why not? DoorKitten's Diner - Electric Boogaloo The new version of DoorKitten's Diner, now with a new ELECTRIC BOOGALOO theme. Office The place where you stay the whole game. Now with an infinite supply of sticks! ..and Justin Bieber music. Boogaloo Stage A very electric boogaloo stage where the toy versions of DoorKitten, KeyKat, and LockKit start. Rainbow Sunshine Land A portal to a perfect world where Mar-ngle Sue starts. Broken Place The place where the broken people start. Formerly the Trololol Corner. Lawsuit Place The place where the final (and only) minigame happens. Phone Calls (W.I.P.) Endings The ending of the game is determined by the final choice (which can either be "Uhhh.. butt burgers?", "SET ME FREEE-EEEEE", and "THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!") you make in the Lawsuit Place, so choose wisely. Bad Ending Happens if you pick "Uhhh.. butt burgers?" as the evidence to save DoorKitten and friend's bottoms. The judge will claim it's "not good enough evidence", and you and DoorKitten and DoorKitten's friends will go to jail. Withered Golden DoorKitten will walk up to the screen, and say "Can I haz?". The game will then crash, and wipe all your save data. Better Ending Happens if you pick "SET ME FREEE-EEEEE" as the evidence to save DoorKitten and friend's bottoms. Everyone will break into song, and after the musical is done, the judge lets you go free, but not DoorKitten and friends. The game then crashes, but leaves your save data unharmed and gives you a star for the title screen. Best Ending Happens if you pick "THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" The player, DoorKitten, and her friends all do a magical friendship dance, destroying the judge's disguise (because if your a judge going up against psycho animatronics, you're evil) and revealing that the stick generator was the true villain. It escapes, but everyone goes free. The game goes back to the menu, giving you a second star. "That Wasn't Supposed to Happen" Ending Happens if you somehow don't pick any of the three final options for the endings, or if you hack the game. The characters from the first game and their toy versions duet to "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Once the song is done, the characters leave, revealing Butterflyunicorn was watching the whole time. She will either say "Umm.., that wasn't supposed to happen." (if you got the ending the "right way") or say "Liar liar pants on fire!" if you hacked the game. The game then crashes. Easter Eggs Item Related Easter Eggs *While this isn't technically an easter egg, the stick generator is represented by a gray cat with blue eyes. This makes it look ironically similar to Jayfeather, a character from warrior cats who is known for a "magic stick" he has. *The stick generator's eyes also have a chance to turn red and start glowing, a sign of Withered Golden DoorKitten's attack. Animatronic Related Easter Eggs *Rarely, instead of Withered Golden DoorKitten attacking when the stick generator's eyes go red, a black version of Golden DoorKitten with red eyes and mouth named "Will-Knock-Over-Your-Sandwich-Crust Cat" will appear. She stays in your office, making spectral derp noises. Staring at her for too long, however, will cause her to crash your game. *Another thing that can rarely happen is that if you throw a stick at Withered KeyKat, she'll turn into a shadow-y version of herself called "Will-Steal-Your-Milk Cat." She'll wait in the hallway, only leaving her eyes and mouth exposed. You must quickly blast Justin Bieber music or else she'll jump-scare you, crashing your game and wiping your save data.